A weird love
by Yusukesakurai
Summary: This is the love story of Orihime and Ryuuzaki so please enjoy it. After being rejected by Ichigo, she met Ryuuzaki suddenly in an accident and fell in love in love with him.


It's the first time that I write a fanfiction so please don't hate it too much ! It's a love story between Inoue Orihime and L lawliet so please enjoy it or if not please don't put nasty comments! So this is the first Chapiter

CHAPTRE I : A broken Heart

It was already two years after their last battle against Aizen . The city seemed so peaceful, Ichigo and the others resumed their normal's lives as a student, as for Rukia she decided to live for a while in Ichigo's house and go to school with him. On the other side there was another person who was a little bite concerned of her situation. It was Inoue Orihime , she was so concerned by the fact that t hey will soon finish their high school years without Ichigo knowing what she feels for him and at this rate he might never know it . Then she decided that she should do the first step towards Ichigo.

By leaving her home, she met Ichigo who stared and smiled at her .

"Hello Kurosaki kun "

"Hi Inoue , How are you? "

"I'm fine ! Why are you here? You're not going to school?"

"Yes but maybe we could go together or ? "

. "Oh yes that's fine for me "and she gave him a warm smile.

During the path she was really lost in her thoughts

*Should I tell him now or should I ask him to date with me for talking about that? And what would happen If he rejects me? Will he broke our friendship too? *

When suddenly he interrupted her thinking .

"Are you ok Inoue ? You seem to be concerned"

"Oh I'm sorry kurosaki kun ! , I was lost In my thinking …"

"I see , and I'm interested to know what kind of things worry you ? "

"No , it's nothing Kurosaki kun ! Forget it " she smiled at him .

"Come one Orihime , we are friend! "

*We are friend ? It's exactly the problem* as she sighed deeply and started to say " You know Kurosaki kun I'm …" when suddenly Chizuru Honsho grabbed her hands . "Hi Orihime chan , my little darling " and she gave her a kiss in Orihime's cheek when Tatsuki gave her a punch!

"you pervert ! Leave her alone! " " Hello Tatsuki chan" said Orihime cheerfully .

"Hi Orihime , yo Ichigo " .as she glanced at Ichigo 's face "yo Tatsuki " answered him .

"Let's go to class now" said Orihime as she grabbed Tatsuki and Chizuru's hand .

Orihime didn't stop thinking about Ichigo during the cousre . When the school's bell rang , she was still there daydreaming and Tatsuki shook her by saying : " hey Orihime ! What are you thinking ? It's lunch time! let's go" . Orihime nodded as she followed Tatsuki !

Once arrived in the courtyard, she turned toward Tatsuki :" ano Tatsuki chan ! Can I confess you something ? " "Yes alright " replied her bestfriend "

"You know I've been in love with Ichigo since a long time but I feel like he doesn't notice it ! And my big worry is that we will soon finish high school without he knowing that I love him !" as she began to cry " Tatsuki chan ! Do you think that I should confess him my feeling?"

Tatsuki's eyes widened " Orihime ! I really think that you should have a conversation with him ,he has the right to know your feelings for him." As She huged Orihime and gently stroking her long hair.

"But what should I do If he rejects me? "

"Well then! it would be different because at least you 've already tried to tell him"

"Yes you're right Tatsuki chan "replied Orihime as she smiled. At the same time ichigo was just a few steps from them without them noticing! He heard everything from the beginning to the end and his eyes widened .

*Orihime loves me? It's unexpected! * .

When the school bell rang he shared with all speed fearing Orihime. For some weeks he tried to avoid her as much as possible and spent much time with Rukia . But one day Orihime approached him and say : " Kurosaki kun ! could I talk to you please?"

"hum ….. Yes"

" hum …I do not know where to start , so could I see you tomorrow afternoon?"

"whatever for? "

"I would like to talk to you about something"

" But we can do it here! What's the problem? "

"No it's a delicate subject and it's better to discuss about it in a private place ". Orihime said really worried.

"I'm really sorry Orihime but tomorrow I plan to do something with my family "

"But I will only take a few minutes of your time so please !"

"I'm really sorry but Tomorrow I will be busy ! Maybe a next time " he replied and left Orihime alone on the street .

Orhime sighed deeply and resumed her way to get back home . At night she couldn't stop thinking about Ichigo . *What would be his reaction if he know that I love him *. She sighed deeply and fell asleep.

The next morning , she saw ichigo but he ignored her and When the school bell rang he shared with all speed but this time with Rukia in his hands . Orihime noticed and retained her tears.

In the evening she went out from her home for changing her pace but she heard a voice which she was familiar . She turned and saw Ichigo and Rukia together when she heard Ichigo saying:"I love you Rukia" and he kissed her deeply sending his hand in Rukia's shirt. Orihime was petrified!

"Kuchiki san and Kurosaki kun! Uso!" as tears started to fall from her eyes . She returned to her apartment in high speed and crying when suddenly a black car overthrew her . Before fainted she saw an old man moving toward her .

An young man went out form his car and asked:" what's happening watari ?"

"Sir We hit a young lady."

The young man approached , looked at Orihime and suck his thumbs . "Watari ! Put her in the car and let's go to the hotel "

The old man nodded and executed. When they arrived in the hotel watari called a doctor to treat Orihime .

" Her wounds are just superficial , her leg was just broken . she doen't need to go in the hospital but she need to take a rest " " here some medicaments which she should take . "

"Thanks doctor "replied the young man hidden behind a mask. When the doctor left. He started to stare at Orihime . She was such beautiful and have a perfect shape. He was stunned by Orihime's beauty . It was the first time that he saw such a pretty and sexy girl when suddenly Orihime opened her eyes and tried to move . "Don't move too much or you will get hurt" said him . Orihime seemed to be confused. " But where am I ? And what happened to me?" as she looked around her and saw a guy with a mask .

"hum ! you're at my hotel room . My car overthrew you and you were unconscious" he replied . Orihime remember all of the things which happened to her and remained silently .

" Don't' worry , you're wounds are just superficial , in fact you're leg was broken and you should stay here for few times for your safety " . She nodded without asking him something. The young man was about to live the room when suddenly she said: "Who are you sir? And why do you hide behind this mask?" He turned and moved toward her . * She looks like really innocents so I don't' need to hide my face . He took off his mask and say : "My name is Ryuuzaki and I'm really sorry for what happened" .

Orihime stared at him and saw his pale face. He was too cute, had a messy hair and his eyes were like a panda' eyes . She found him so cute and say:" My name is Inoue Orihime nice to meet you ryuuzaki kun " as she gave him a warm smile " and thank you for taking care of me " .

"This is the least things that I can do after hitting you " answered him . " so you should take a rest you seem to be tired Inoue san" . "ok ! thank you for letting me stay here Ryuuzaki kun! " . He smiled and left the room . After that Orihime began to cry so that the pillows are filled by her tears. Her heart hurt her more than her body . She felt like someone stocked a knife in her heart and She whispered to herself: "my heart is really broken " .


End file.
